1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle device that is inserted inside with a tongue provided to a belt that is installed at a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In a belt buckle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-25565, an insertion tongue-shaped body is inserted into a housing and an insertion tongue-shaped body ejector portion is moved. A groove is formed inside the housing, the insertion tongue-shaped body ejector portion is disposed inside the groove, and a foreign object that has entered inside the housing passes through the groove and is discharged to the outside of the housing.
A detector provided inside the housing of such a belt buckle is considered. In such a case, an interaction member is provided to the detector and the interaction member interacts (communicates) with the insertion tongue-shaped body ejector portion. The detector accordingly detects insertion of the insertion tongue-shaped body into the housing from movement of the interaction member due to the interaction member being moved accompanying movement of the insertion tongue-shaped body ejector portion.
Here, it is desirable to be able to suppress a foreign object that has entered inside the housing, through an insertion opening into which the insertion tongue-shaped body is inserted, from reaching the detector side.
Accordingly, if the detector is disposed at an outside region to the groove in the housing. However, even in this case, since it is necessary to form a through hole in a peripheral wall of the groove through which the insertion tongue-shaped body ejector portion communicates with the interaction member, it is desirable to be able to suppress a foreign object passing through the groove from reaching the detector side via the through hole.